Gone Missing
I'm not sure who all is going to be reading this, my mother? My grandchildren? Maybe even no one. Either way, I thought I'd make a journal of sorts..... Seeing as how the next few days are going to be full of both excitement, and possibly fear. Where are my manners? My name is John. John Richmond. I'm seventeen years old, an only child, and pretty much your average Joe. My life's been pretty boring lately. I have no job, no friends, nothing. I'm pretty much stuck around the same house doing the same boring routine day after day. I live in a small town in Oregon, so there's not a whole lot of exciting things to do anyway. Being unemployed, I wouldn't have the money to do anything even if there was something to do. At any rate, I was watching some of my local news an hour ago, when something out of the ordinary came up. There was a missing persons report. A young Hispanic girl went missing about a week ago, and with my town being pretty small and all, the local police station was looking for some volunteers for a search party. I had nothing better to do, and it could turn up to be quite exciting. I might even meet some new people whom are also volunteering. So I decided to drop by the police station and sign up during my afternoon walk tomorrow. It's already 10 p.m. and I don't want to bother my parents for a drive at this hour. May 5th, 2010 So I went and applied at the police station today. It seems not a lot of people here really care about the situation, as only three others and myself applied to join the search party. I won't know until tomorrow if I'll be accepted as they have to run background checks and whatnot. Although I've never been arrested or had any trouble with the law of any kind. So I don't see why I wouldn't be accepted. My mother was a little hesitant at first about me applying, with having to spend a few days alone in the woods and all. But when I told her I'd be with at least one other person, she came to terms with it and said she was proud of me helping out the community and what not. She warned me about what I was already aware of though. That little girl, she could be dead. And I might be the one that finds her. May 6th, 2010 So I've gotten word from the police, I was accepted. I won't lie, I'm a bit nervous about all of this. Especially since only four people are on the search team. Not only that, but they're deciding two parties of two men would be the best option as we'll cover more ground quicker. The guy I'm partied up with is a 23 year old named Justin. He seems like a nice enough guy. We're already making some small talk together, so that's easing the tension of everything a little. Anywho, we're heading out tomorrow morning at six. May 7th, 2010 5:30 AM Well, Today's the day. I'm sitting at the police station with Justin, he seems to be a bit anxious as well. I told him about my journal, he told me to write "Justin was here." in it. Heh, he's a bit childish. But aren't we all? Anyway, we've got to get going. The police are dropping us off outside the city to begin our search. We've got walkie-talkies. One channel for communicating between each other, one for the police station. We've also got water bottles, peanuts, a GPS, a flashlight, and a few other doohickies I don't even know the names of. 6:30 AM We've arrived. Justin's having a hard time carrying his backpack and I'm probably not making things much easier for him with my poking fun, but he's returning the favor with complaints of me writing in my journal and not helping him pitch the tent, haha. It's funny, I'm actually having a pretty good time. So far it's just been enjoying the beautiful scenery, hearing the birds sing. I almost forgot the circumstances of why we're here. It's... It's actually a little unnerving. The place the girl was last seen, was only a few blocks away from here... God I don't want to find her. Dead that is. I've seen my fair share of gore on certain image boards and on the internet in general. I'm pretty much desensitized to it now, but her only being six year old... It literally leaves me speechless... Well, I better stop writing for now. We've got to begin our search now that camp's all set up. 7:49 PM No sign of the little girl, or any human presence actually. It's almost eerie how un-touched the landscape is. But at any rate, Justin's got a fire going. He's insisting on telling scary stories. As if the situation itself wasn't already creepy enough. Besides, I read enough of that 'Creepypasta' to know it's a bunch of hogwash. But at the same time... I keep getting the feeling we're being watched. It's probably just my paranoia though. Best I don't let it get the better of me. I've got to get some sleep now. We have to wake up at the crack of dawn. I'll write to you guys later. May 8th, 2010 2:31 AM Something just woke me. I heard a loud thud come from outside, turns out it was just a broken tree branch. That's not what has been on edge though. I could have sworn I heard a raspy, deep voice telling me to... "go to sleep"?. It was probably just fucking Justin though. He tends to get a bit cranky when he's tired. Yeah, that's it. I'm just being paranoid. I gave him a shove as I got back into the tent and laid down on my inflatable matress. He's just making some fake groggy moans much like a kid does when his mother tries to wake him up for school. I'm going back to bed. 6:03 AM Seriously? I wake up, and Justin's no where to be found. You know, at first I was actually starting to get along really well with him. I'm getting sick of his stupid pranks now though. He's not answering his walkie-talkie either. I know he's just dicking around trying to make me scared. and normally, I would laugh at a good scare. But seriously, there's a little girl missing. Does he really think this is the best time to pull this shit? Either way, he left his GPS on. I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind when I get to him. 6:24 AM I... I found out why he wasn't answering his walkie-talkie, and why he was gone before I woke up... He heard a scream come from the lake... It was the little girl. Jeff ... I just... I can't even describe how gruesome it was... She was fucking laying in the water, floating on her back, her intestines were ripped out from her... Some even hanging from tree branches. And the look of horror frozen on her face... Justin was throwing up when I got there, and I soon followed in his footsteps. We're getting the fuck out of here. We're heading back to the campsite right now to pack up and meet the police where they dropped us off. May 10th, 2010 3:11 AM Oh God... Justin's fucking dead... Just as we were packing things up, some... thing. Just mauled him. I want to call it a man... But that smile... Those fucking soulless black ringed eyes. It just wasn't human. Whatever it was, just shoved a knife right into my stomach. The knife is still fucking lodged inside me. I'm scared to pull it out. I saw that... thing, just cut away at Justin as if his skin was butter. Stretching his guts out of the incisions. I just... I couldn't do anything for him God damn it. I was able to crawl away as it ripped probably every organ Justin had left in his body out and tossed it around like it was confetti. I've been here slumped against this tree, starving and unable to move for the past two days, writing what will probably be my la May 11th, 2010 Police Report: The remains of Justin Ford, John Richmond, and Azua Ramirez were found in a remote forest on the outskirts of Coos Bay, Oregon. The causes of death for all three victims were internal organ failure and/or massive blood loss as each victim had each organ and intestine forcibly removed from their bodies. The evidence for foul play is substantial. One of the rescue party members was able to photograph the suspect. The suspect fled after the officers were cleared to open fire. However, there is little to no physical evidence matching a certain suspect to the crime scene. If you recognize the person in this photo, please contact the Coos Bay, Oregon police department. No further comment will be given at this time. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Memes Category:Disappearances Category:Dismemberment